Here Comes the Bride, the Bridesmaids & the Doctor
by honestgreenpirate
Summary: Martha's getting married! But we all know the Doctor is rubbish at weddings so it's up to the others to get everything sorted and keep him out of trouble. Can't be that hard, surely. Story for all companions whose name ends in A! With my OC Ella Marlowe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Basically what it said in the summary. This should be a nice, light, happy fic but there's not predicting these things.**

**Does use my OC Ella Marlowe, who travels with the Doctor and has done for some time. Has appeared in some of my other fics but I don't think you need to read them to make sense of this - might be interesting though.**

**Other Doctor Who characters from the series will be turning up.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Heres the Bride, the Bridesmaids and the Doctor

Chapter One

"Ella? It's Martha."

Ella juggled the phone so it was under her ear and she could hand the Doctor his sonic screwdriver.

"Martha! Hello, how are you?"

"I'm fine - "

Martha was interrupted by the Doctor's voice filtering through the mouth piece.

"Is it Martha?"

"Yes," Ella replied patiently. "That's why I said 'Hello Martha'."

"I want to talk - give me the phone, will you?"

"No! I'm talking! You concentrate on getting us out of here."

"Er, is now a good time?" Martha broke into what promised to be a lively argument that would probably involve the Doctor stating he had no need to concentrate on getting them out, he could do it with one hand tied behind his back and the other holding the phone so he could talk to Martha.

"Oh no, it's fine. He's just trapped us in a cupboard."

Martha paused, trying to gauge whether she should be worried, she came to the decision that the Doctor could probably handle it.

"So, what's up?" Ella sounded as if she was having a normal conversation with a friend, not at all like she had the Doctor's elbow in her stomach and three live wires in her hand.

"I just wanted to let you know me and Tom have set a date."

"Oh, how exciting! When?"

Ella could be counted on to give the right sort of reactions to these kind of announcements, one of the reasons Martha had elected to call her rather than the Doctor.

"July 1st."

"Summer wedding, how lovely. How far away is that for you?" It was all but impossible for Ella to be able to work it out, and she wasn't about to try.

"Only three weeks."

"My god, you must be so busy."

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons I phoned. I'm trying to get bridesmaid dresses fitted and I was wondering if you could come over." Only someone who had been with the Doctor could describe traveling millennia in time and space as 'coming over'.

"Sure, should be able to - hang on. You want me to be a bridesmaid?"

"Please, if you don't mind that is."

"I would _love_ to! I never get to be a bridesmaid!"

Martha was sure she could hear the Doctor muttering something about with her it was always the bride and never the bridesmaid.

"Oi! I'll have you know that was the one and only time! Never before and never since! And anyway, we agreed never to talk about it!" Ella turned her attention back to Martha, who was rather enjoying the exchange and rather intrigued by the story behind it. "What date do you want me there?"

Traveling with the Doctor you had to be very specific about dates, and even then he sometimes managed to screw it up.

"Can you do 24th June?"

"Er, yeah, sure." There was a sudden clunk and a loud "OW!" and it was clear the phone had been dropped to the floor of the cupboard. Ella raised her voice so Martha would be able to hear her but sounded oddly far away. "Um, Martha I dropped the phone and can't exactly pick it up right now. I'll see you on the 24th ok?"

"Sure, see you then."

Martha paused for a moment before hanging up and Ella's very irritated voice could still be heard.

"You hit me in the head!"

"Well you electrocuted me!"

"That was an accident. When someone hits you on the head you generally jump and we are in a very small space meaning you got in the way of the stupid wires you're making me hold."

There was a huffy silence from them both.

"What did Martha want anyway?" Curiosity finally overcame the Doctor's grumpiness.

"I'm going to be a bridesmaid!" Ella sounded genuinely thrilled but the Doctor was not impressed, muttering darkly about women and dresses. He clearly had bad experiences.

**There, I hope you liked that. Just a short introductory chapter to set the scene. I'll try and update soon, when it gets a bit more interesting. Please review and let me know what you think! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two in which a lot more characters appear and there are many more words used - yay!**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Heres the Bride, the Bridesmaids and the Doctor

Chapter Two

As instructed, Ella and the Doctor turned up on Martha's doorstep on the 24th June. It had taken some effort to get them their, the Doctor having to fortify himself for the domesticity of the whole thing by thwarting several invasions and buying a couple of dozen bananas. Ella reached up and rang the doorbell. It was opened by a shortish, pretty young woman who had to be related to Martha somehow.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed before throwing herself into his arms.

"Hello Tish," he grinned hugging her back. They broke apart and her turned to Ella to introduce her. "This is Ella Marlowe. Ella this is Tish, Martha's sister."

"Hey," Ella said, waving slightly.

"Hi, you must be another bridesmaid, I'm one too. Why don't you both come in, Martha's trying on her dress but Mum's in the kitchen."

The Doctor's expression froze slightly and he began to look worried and not a little sick.

"Ah, well, I think I might just go and check the - thing - "

Ella took him firmly by the hand and lead him into the house.

"Come on, Doctor, it's all going to be fine." she announced breezily, the determination in her face belying her airy words.

Tish showed them into the kitchen, a large-ish sunny room with a scrubbed wooden table, at which sat an older woman who Ella presumed was Martha's mother.

"Hello Mrs Jones." said the Doctor, trying to smile ingratiatingly and hide behind Ella at the same time.

"Hello Doctor," Francine Jones appeared stern at first but then relaxed and held her arms out to hug him. The Doctor's smile became natural and he happily embraced her, always ready for a good hug that man.

When Ella and the Doctor had been armed with cups of tea and were sitting at the kitchen table, Francine went to tell Martha they'd arrived. Ella turned to her companion and observed.

"You know, I think you must lie about more things than I imagined. You always say that you never get on with people's families, especially their mothers, and here's this lot - " she gestured vaguely towards Tish who was talking on her mobile in the other room. " - absolutely in love with you, and my mum adores you as well."

"Wasn't like that at first," he replied darkly. "But I think I might be getting better at this family lark in my old age." He looked rather proud of himself and Ella smiled at him, though shaking her head at the inordinate amount of pride he seemed to take from this idea.

They heard footsteps on the stairs and Martha appeared, in a mass of white net. The Doctor stood and embraced her, though looking quite awkward trying to maneuver round the meringue of a dress she was wearing. Ella hugged her as well and then looked down at the dress, trying to say something about it.

"That's a very - er - it's very - " she looked towards the Doctor who stepped into the breech.

"It's very big."

"Doctor!" Ella hit him on the arm in exasperation.

"What? It is!"

"But you don't _say_ that! God!"

Martha was laughing at the pair of them.

"Don't worry, this isn't my real dress. I just wanted to try on a fairy tale princess one and make sure it really wasn't what I wanted. And it's not."

She smoothed her hands down the big skirt and revelled for a moment in the fact that she really did look like she belonged in a fairy tale. Ella was now looking at it speculatively.

"Can I try it on?"

"Sure, there's loads upstairs, come and have a look."

The pair of them were clearly indulging in their girly sides, not a part of their personalities that was at the forefront with either of them, and were already half out of the room before they noticed that the Doctor was choking on his tea. Ella walked over and gave him a friendly slap on the back, which earned her nothing more than an affronted look.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not getting married."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know." she probably would have noticed if she'd been proposed to. "It's fun to try them on though!"

With a quick pat on his head she left the room and went slowly up the stairs, avoiding stepping on Martha's skirt.

"What's he doing?" Martha sounded slightly worried.

"He'll find something, don't worry."

"As long as the kitchen and everything in it is in tact when I come down." she sounded doubtful that this would be the outcome of leaving the Doctor alone.

They'd reached Martha's room by this point and Ella was occupied in choosing a dress to try on but said over her shoulder, in what she clearly considered was a reassuring manner,

"It's alright. He's got two dozen bananas."

About half an hour later Ella realised that downstairs was very quiet, alarmingly quiet. Francine, Tish, Martha, the dress fitter, the hairdresser, the make up artist and her were all in Martha's room where the bride-to-be was being pinned into the dress she'd finally chosen. Not bothering to change Ella went downstairs to investigate, promising Martha that she'd make sure nothing was permanently destroyed.

Entering the kitchen she found the Doctor talking to a tall dark haired bloke. He saw her first and seemed a bit surprised by her outfit but smiled kindly, the Doctor turned to see who it was and stared at her with his mouth open. The wedding dress she was wearing was long and flowing, cut in an empire line and gathered at the top. It was very elegant and beautiful suiting her height, and the sort Ella thought she might wear if she ever did get married for real, really real not like those other times.

"You must be Ella," the strange man spoke seeing that the Doctor appeared to be speechless.

"You must be Dr Tom," she replied holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Just Tom is fine," he looked her over again and asked "You're not getting married too, are you?"

His eyes were looking curiously between the Doctor and Ella as if asking the pair of them the question. The Doctor now turned his distraught gaze on him as if he thought a fellow male should be supporting him, not making outrageous insinuations. It didn't help that Ella had gone off into peals of laughter and so was unable to explain. He searched for the words but none came and he was extremely thankful to the mysterious caller when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" he exclaimed in a strangled voice and ran from the room before anyone could stop him.

It wasn't long before sounds that indicated a joyous meeting floated down the hall towards the kitchen and Ella raised an enquiring brow towards Dr Tom who could return only a bemused glance. The Doctor quickly reappeared in the kitchen, red head in tow.

"Donna!" Ella positively squealed. All the girlie-ness and overexcitement of the occasion was clearly getting to her. She hugged the older woman tightly before they broke apart and both began speaking nineteen to the dozen.

The Doctor smiled at the pair of them benevolently and went to sit down next to Tom, who appeared slightly shell shocked.

"Those two will be at it for a while." the Doctor predicted, not looking too worried about the fact. Living with both of them on the TARDIS for a considerable amount of time had left him inured to their chattiness.

Once again footsteps sounded on the stairs, walking carefully as if whoever they belonged to was wearing new shoes and was precariously pinned into a dress.

"Is Donna here?" Martha called, continuing her progress.

Ella dashed to the bottom of the stairs while Donna tried to block the doorway.

"Martha! Stop! Dr Tom's down here!"

"You're wearing your bloody wedding dress!" Donna now had her hands on her hips as if she thought Martha really didn't understand the rules of weddings.

"Oh yeah," Martha paused for a moment and then called into the kitchen. "Hi Tom!"

"Hello, love," Tom appeared to be taking his cue from the Doctor, i.e. resigned to the fact that there was no way to get round Donna and Ella, they were very determined. The Doctor sat at the table quite at his ease, eating one of his bananas.

"Did you have a good day?" Martha asked, trying to catch a glimpse of Tom over Ella's shoulder. Ella and Donna turned to look at Tom sitting in the kitchen.

"Yeah, not too bad. What about you? Get any sleep?" Ella and Donna turned to look at Martha.

"Some, but Mum and Tish are both here so - " Martha trailed off significantly and Ella and Donna turned to see if Tom understood the insinuation. Apparently he did.

"Oh, right," he paused for a moment considering whether Ella and Donna were planning on letting up any time soon, their intense concentration on the conversation was rather unnerving. "Listen, why don't we talk later, when you've got changed."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Talking with someone who was half way down the stairs, through the hall and on the other side of the kitchen was quite exhausting. Martha turned her attention to her protectors. "Do you two want to try on your dresses?"

"Yes! Yes! What are they like?" Ella proceeded quickly up the stairs, catching the train of her borrowed wedding dress over her arm. Donna followed reluctantly, muttering that she couldn't _believe _she was going to be a bridesmaid _again._

Tom sat down, and absently took the banana the Doctor offered him. Anyone else in the same situation would have provided him with a stiff drink but oh well. The Doctor tipped back his chair so he was balancing on two legs and looked at the prospective groom sympathetically.

"Sorry, all the women I travel with seem to be a bit mad."

Tom didn't protest that one of the said women was soon to be his wife, the statement was clearly quite true.

**A/N: Dr Tom! I love him. Anyway I hope you liked it - please review and tell me what you think, there's a love. x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three - I'm spoiling you with the updates!**

**IMPORTANT!! Could someone please send me a message to tell me what the name of the place Jack got his squareness gun from, the one the Doctor destroyed and apparently planted with banana groves?? I've completely forgotten.**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Heres the Bride, the Bridesmaids and the Doctor

Chapter Three

Ella knew she was very lucky. She had heard plenty of horror stories about hideous bridesmaid dresses that so called friends were forced to wear by the evil machinations of the bride, and she was fortunate enough on her first outing as a bridesmaid to have one that was not only a pretty colour but actually flattered her.

Martha had had a very difficult decision to make, her three bridesmaids were just about as different from each other as was physically possible, with widely varying skin tone and height. To find something that would look good on them all and that they would actually like was nearly impossible but she'd managed it.

Her own dress fell to just below the knee and was an icy ivory. It had a structured halter neckline and an a-line skirt. To contrast with this her bridesmaids were dressed in long, floor length dresses made from swathes of thin, floaty cotton. They had halter necks as well but made from a simple string and they were cut in an empire line. The colour had been difficult but a cool, spring green with a little subtle embroidery in a darker shade had eventually been decided on and the end result was something even Donna couldn't complain about. A _huge _achievement on Martha's part.

Donna was standing on a box being pinned into hers while Ella twirled in front of the mirror to note the effect of her swishing skirt. Tish was having her hair practiced on by the hairdresser and Martha and Francine were both watching this carefully, clashing slightly on how exactly it should be. Ella caught Tish's eye in the mirror and they both rolled their eyes.

"I've just remembered, I bought you a bottle of champagne Martha. It's in the fridge," Tish provided this diversion with the practiced ease of someone who had always been part of a large family.

"Aw, Tish, thanks. I'll go and get it." Martha went to walk out of the room but Ella left the mirror to stop her.

"Wait - dress." Martha looked down, she hadn't been able to bring herself to take her wedding dress off yet. "I'll go and get it." Ella declared and swanned off, noting that her dress had a rather nice train when she walked down the stairs.

She was about to enter the kitchen when she halted suddenly in her tracks.

"Argh! Is it bad luck for the groom to see the bridesmaid's dress?"

"Er, no, I think your fine," came Tom's amused voice.

Ella looked up to see that he and the Doctor were sitting at the table with a man who could only be Martha's father.

"Hello," Ella said to him, smiling brightly. "You must be Mr Jones."

She held out a hand for him to shake and he took it, smiling slightly bemusedly at her.

"Clive is fine."

"Okey doke, nice to meet you Clive."

"Are you lot finished yet?" the Doctor interrupted.

"Nope, these things take time you know." Ella now had her head in the fridge, she emerged with the bottle of champagne and an apple. "Dr Tom? Any glasses?"

He reached up to a high cupboard and took some down for her, thoughtfully placing them on a tray so she'd be able to take them upstairs. While he was doing this she looked at the Doctor suspiciously.

"What have been up to?"

"Nothing! Why do you always think I've done something wrong!" the Doctor paused for only a second before adding slightly sheepishly. "Besides, Dr Tom says Martha won't even notice."

Clive was now looking at Tom, distinctly puzzled.

"Why do they both call you Dr Tom?"

"I have no idea, they don't seem to want to stop though."

As he tried to hand Ella the tray, Tom noticed that she was still looking a rather annoyed. The Doctor decided to change tack, and try for some sympathy.

"Anyway I feel sick,"

Ella sighed but went to give him a hug.

"I told you not to eat two dozen bananas but would you listen? A dozen would have been plenty." She released him to take the tray Tom was still holding out to her. "Now, please _don't_ destroy anything else. I won't be much longer, 'kay?"

He nodded seeming slightly happier and turned to Tom as she left the room, trying to balance the tray, the bottle, her apple and her train.

"Dr Tom? Any chance of a cuppa?"

**A/N: I hope you liked it, a little short I apologise. Please review and I'll try and update soon xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Much longer chapter this one - I hope you enjoy it!**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Here's the Bride, the Bridesmaids and the Doctor

Chapter Four

It was more like three quarters of an hour later when the group of women finally came down the stairs, and the Doctor had been counting. As soon as Ella walked into the kitchen he opened his mouth to complain but she walked right up to him, anticipating his statement and simply said,

"I know. Sorry."

And that was that. Martha and Donna had spent hours trying to stop the Doctor when he got into one of his impossibly long rants but Ella was the one who had discovered the secret of actually preventing them. The key was to anticipate what he was going to say and interrupt him before he started, 99 of the time it worked. That 1 was when he really really needed to do it and not a hoard of Judoon would stop him.

Martha had gone to greet Tom and was explaining that they'd all decided to go out for dinner, even Clive and Francine, who had formed some sort of long standing truce that they had yet to explain to their children, agreeing to be part of the group. Accordingly all eight of them piled into two cars, the Doctor being pushed into the back seat and sandwiched in by Ella and Donna before he even had the chance to protest to this further evidence of domesticity.

They soon arrived at a restaurant where the Jones family were clearly regulars as they were all greeted by name by the staff and when Martha revealed the occasion they were ushered to the best table and presented with a bottle of champagne. It was turning into one of those days when champagne was the only drink to have and Ella was quite happy to welcome another glass filled with golden bubbles.

For eight diverse adults to decide what they were going to eat from an extensive menu took time and much discussion, but eventually everyone had ordered starters and main courses to their satisfaction, putting off the trial of choosing between the many tempting offers of dessert until later on in the evening.

When their waiter had walked off and Tom refilled everyone's glasses, talk naturally turned to the wedding. Clive asked the general question as to how it was all going, clearly hoping for a succinct, possibly one word, answer and then on with other chat. Unfortunately, for a bride, this is far too much to ask.

"Well, all the fittings have been done, so that's good. And I think we've sorted out the hair now," There was a slight question in Martha's tone and she looked towards her mother, who nodded slightly. They'd obviously eventually managed to agree on something.

Ella turned excitedly to the Doctor who was sitting next to her and grabbed his arm to gain his attention.

"Doctor, I forgot to tell you! I'm going to have a fascinator!" this was clearly exciting for her as her eyes were shining in anticipation. The Doctor merely looked confused.

"Why?"

Ella dimpled at him slightly.

"To be fascinating of course!"

"Hmm." He frowned, he didn't think there was really any need for that. And Martha had told him that Jack was coming. Right, Captain Harkness was definately going to receive a talking too. He'd resisted last time the issue had arisen, but he had to look after his companions, and if they were going to walk around looking fascinating in Jack's presence there should probably be some ground rules. This decided, the Doctor relaxed into the evening, enjoying the feeling of having friends around him in a non-life-threatening situation. He couldn't stay like this for long but at the moment it was quite pleasant.

Tom and Martha had been discussing something in fierce undertones and eventually Tom gave her a look that brooked no arguments and turned to the Doctor.

"Er, Doctor, there's something I wanted to tell you."

"Anything you like." The Doctor generously offered. "Just - not details. I don't want any icky details."

"Doctor!" Martha exclaimed, looking mortified. Tom hurried into speech, creating a satisfactory diversion.

"Well, I wanted you to be one of my groomsman. Thought that you were important in Martha's life, and therefore mine, so you should have a part in the wedding. Martha, however," He directed a pointed look at the woman in question, who was peering round him so she could be part of the conversation. "She said that you couldn't be part of the wedding because you would probably ruin it."

There was an apology in his voice but the Doctor was looking towards the ceiling, thinking and with a reminiscent smile on his face.

"Yeah, she's probably right. I'm rubbish at weddings. I love them, but I just can't do them. Really bad, especially at my own." He leaned back so he was looking past Tom. "I'll just wear my tux if you don't mind Martha."

"Isn't it bad luck?" she asked slightly apprehensively.

"D'you know it's been much better recently?" he said conversationally.

"Yeah, we lasted three hours before we were arrested the other night." Ella chimed in. Clive, Francine and Tish exchanged looks.

"See?" the Doctor stated, as if this proved that his tux was now beyond reproach.

"Ok, just don't show anyone your copy of the Declaration of Independence alright? I don't want to have to explain that."

"It's not a copy! It's the original!" he sounded indignant but conversation moved on swiftly after he solemnly promised that he would not do a show and tell with any of the various bits of history he personally owned.

"Are you writing your own vows?" Ella asked. "'Cause I was thinking - " she paused dramatically, or maybe to remember what she'd been thinking.

" - Dr Tom should put in that bit about anyone in Martha's life being important in his."

"We're doing traditional vows." Martha replied and Ella looked a little cast down that her ingenious idea would not be able to be put into action. Tom looked at her kindly, in the way he'd probably look at an overexcited, tumbling puppy, and said,

"Perhaps I'll save that bit for the speeches."

"Oh yeah, that'd be great!" Ella enthused and turned to the Doctor slightly and asked "Where were we when they did that really good speech? Had everyone laughing?"

"Safronick." he replied immediately. "But the room was filled with laughing gas so it had more to do with that than the actual speech. Maybe you could organise that at your wedding?"

Martha frowned heavily at him and he returned an innocent look which soon dissolved into a wicked grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Ella was still remembering past events. "You might not want to do that, Dr Tom. Not many people now that the prominent after effect of laughing gas is excessive grumpiness."

"Yes - grumpiness that has _nothing_ to do with the fact that someone ruined their dress in a freak accident that had nothing to do with anyone who happened to be with them at said time." The Doctor nodded firmly and turned away from the conversation, hoping to preserve his dignity and person from attack. Donna leaned across the table towards Ella.

"I didn't know he ruined your dress then. He has done mine - loads of times. Got absolutely _no clue_ about women does he? Doesn't get that just because he wanders around in the same suit the whole time doesn't mean that no one else wants to wear clean clothes."

The Doctor affected deafness, concentrating all his attention on his recently delivered starter.

"Yeah, I know. He's got a particularly bad history with wedding dresses though." Martha looked a bit worried at that and did a mental check of where she'd left her dress (safe with the dressmaker). "I mean there was yours, that time on Safronick and then - Castra 6 and there was - oh the one with the banana trees - um - "

The Doctor was unable to resist, though the food still held his gaze.

"Villenguard."

"Yeah, that's it - that was a weird one. Had to have a yellow dress - "

By this time nearly all the other conversations round the table had quietened if not ceased altogether. Ella's artless conversation seemed to indicate some stories in her past that would definitely be interesting if nothing else. Before anyone could even begin asking for enlightenment however she interrupted herself.

"Oh look! Food!" and a charming waiter placed a plate in front of her. She thanked him with a smile and turned her full attention onto what she had ordered (crab ravioli in a light tomato sauce).

The moment passed and a question from Donna about the arrangements for the honeymoon caused a drastic enough diversion for it not to be alluded to for the rest of the meal. Indeed the evening passed off without a hitch, well, to a great extent anyway. Tish and Martha managed a hushed argument about Jack, Tish apparently having taken a shine to him and Martha being less than impressed, Ella and Donna indulged a little too freely in the champagne and the Doctor got rather overexcited about the fact the restaurant had banana splits on their menu.

It was gone 11 0'clock when they eventually finished and spilled en masse out into the street. Tom, Clive, Francine and the Doctor were probably the only ones resembling anything like sober and they took upon themselves the task of getting everyone into the cars, Francine frowning upon her two daughters and the Doctor taking the opportunity to stick the umbrellas from his banana split in Ella's hair, he licked them clean, of course.

They arrived back at Martha's without further mishap and Tom, Martha, the Doctor and Ella waved the others off and said goodbyes between themselves. As the Doctor and Ella walked away, Martha called after them.

"Remember! I need you on the 30th!"

"We'll be here!" Ella yelled back and then one of Martha's neighbours shouted back at her to shut up and it seemed they would have settled quite happily into a yelling match but the Doctor took abortive action and pushed Ella gently through the TARDIS' doors and left with all due haste.

**A/N: Please review to let me know what you think, ta x.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm feeling rather stressed out at the moment so I'm amusing myself with planning Martha's wedding - it is going to be amazing! Took me ages to pick out the bride and groom's song...**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Here's the Bride, the Bridesmaids and the Doctor

Chapter Five

Rather than the week that was implied by the dates, the Doctor and Ella spent a couple of months away from Earth. The Doctor reasoned that if they spent some time getting into trouble and running for their lives they had a greater chance of not spoiling the wedding with any of these activities. Ella was willing to do anything to help the wedding and though she knew it wasn't his real reason she let it pass. Those months had held their moments but she didn't think it would be obvious in the way she looked or behaved, she was fairly sure she was essentially the same person.

It now seemed that, after having his tux expertly dry cleaned on a planet that was renowned throughout the 36th century for it's prowess in this area, the Doctor was ready to take the plunge and set the co-ordinates for Martha's house in London on the 30th June. He actually had the location on speed dial and checked the date four times. At the last moment he changed his mind and set the location to speed dial option two, on the same date. When they landed it was only 8:30 in the morning and Ella's body clock had managed to remain essentially on earth time, despite some fluctuations while visiting planets that had no night, so like any normal person she was still sound asleep.

The Doctor spent a bit of time tinkering under the console, picked up a book but couldn't concentrate, made some toast and marmalade, ate the toast and marmalade and was then disappointed to see only an hour had passed. Ella still hadn't arisen and there were no signs that she would be doing so in the near future. Taking as much time as was possible he filled the kettle, brought it to the boil and made himself a cup of tea and her a cup of coffee. His footsteps down the corridor were slow and dragging but even with all these time wasting techniques it was still only 9:40 when he tapped lightly on her door, the two steaming mugs balanced precariously in one hand.

When there was no answer, he hadn't exactly been expecting one but he kept hoping, he poked his head gingerly round the door. The room was in darkness and all that he could make out, and then only if he squinted, was a slight lump in the bed indicating that Ella was indeed still asleep. For a moment he considered turning tail and doing a runner but he was bored and it was worth risking her wrath to get round the boredom.

He walked softly forwards and carefully put the two cups on her bedside table before sitting on the edge of her bed. He knew better than to wake her up actually carrying a hot drink, especially after that incident when he'd been drenched in piping hot coffee. Reaching out one hand he gently shook her shoulder, saying her name so softly it was debatable whether she would hear it even if she had been awake, especially if it turned out she wasn't, in fact, a bat. Clearing his throat and mentally taking himself to task, he said her name again and this time she stirred. Drawing back a little he allowed her to climb slowly into consciousness.

"What time is it?" her voice sounded deep and still full of sleep.

"Almost ten."

She grunted slightly and he took this as a good enough sign that he hadn't woken her up _too_ early, but not that she'd be making much conversation for the next half hour or so. She struggled up into an almost sitting position and blinked at him a little bit. Silently he handed her the mug of coffee and she took it eagerly, staring down into its dark depths and inhaling the rejuvenating aroma. Her hair was in a tangle round the head, definitely sticking up a little at the back, and her skin smelt warm and sleepy. Her eyes were slightly blurred, even after she'd taken a sip and found the energy to look up at him again. He watched curiously as they changed from languid to vague surprise to veiled curiosity.

"Where are we?" Ella had registered the fact that the TARIS was no longer moving.

"Earth. I thought we'd make today the 30th June."

"Oh." her voice was losing its croakiness the more she talked.

She took another sip of coffee and looked at him for a moment, slowly beginning to frown. As he began to read understanding in the languorous depths of her eyes he suddenly stood up and announcing he'd leave her to get dressed, left the room. Her frown changed to a delighted smile and she snuggled down into her blankets a bit more. She had absolutely no intention of getting up and dressed until she had at least finished her mug.

It was about three quarters of an hour later when she walked into the control room, fully dressed and showered. The Doctor, now that she was awake, had managed to settle to re-routeing the wires for the shields so they were activated by a less obvious button. The other week Ella had lent on the fairly prominent lever that they were connected to at the moment and had inadvertently turned them off. Having the shields down always led to trouble.

"What time does Martha want us?" Ella went to sit on the chair, tucking her legs up underneath her.

"Dunno, anytime." Annoyingly he was now fully engrossed in his task and it seemed as though he would be quite happy not to move for another couple of hours. Ella tried to squash the uncharitable thought that if he had just thought to do this an hour ago she could still have been asleep. She knew he liked people around him and it was hard to grudge him that indulgence.

"I doubt it's 'anytime'. She's probably having a complete stress over the whole thing and won't want us under her feet." She really meant Martha wouldn't want the Doctor poking his nose into everything, but didn't feel that actually needed saying. She _was_ being kind this morning.

"Hmm, maybe," he wasn't paying much attention but he liked her to talk so thought it best to make some sort of noise in response.

"Are we right outside her house or something?" Ella had leaned over so she was practically lying down on the seat, the only way she could get a clear view of the monitor. All that was displayed of the world outside was a brick wall.

"No, actually, we're outside Donna's house."

"Ha! You got lost!"

"I did _not_!" The Doctor poked his head out from underneath the console long enough to send her outraged look. "I didn't want to park outside Martha's place because I didn't want a lot of curious wedding guests trying to get inside the TARDIS. Alright?"

"Alright!" Ella held up her hands, still smiling. She sat upright again and gave the ceiling a considering stare.

"Also," the Doctor was up and staring at the monitor he'd swung it round out of Ella's eye line now. "It means that this can happen!"

He sounded a bit like a magician conjuring a rabbit out of a hat. Ella looked at him and saw he was staring at the door expectantly. She also transferred her gaze to it. There was the sound of a key scraping in the lock and the door swung inwards. Framed in the doorway stood Donna Noble, broad smile fixed firmly on her face.

"Donna!" the Doctor exclaimed, striding towards her and swinging her up in his arms. Ella was just behind him and also hugged her friend.

"I thought you were going to Martha's! And then I look out the window and there's this old box and I figure the Doctor's making morning calls!" Her words came in a continuous flow but while she gave the impression of being absorbed in what she was saying she took the time to give both the Doctor and Ella covert looks, assessing how they were, possibly trying to gauge what had happened to them since they had met a week ago. She was under no illusions, she knew it had been more than a week for them.

"Yeah, we thought it best not to crash Martha's too early," Ella levered herself up so she could sit on the TARDIS railings.

"Probably a good plan, that. Spoke to her this morning and she was definitely about ready to have kittens. I said I'd go round later on, 'bout 4 or something" she cast a glance round the control room, taking in the evidence of the Doctor's tinkerings, thought about who the present occupants of the TARDIS were and reached a decision. "Do you want to come to mine for a cup of tea?"

Neither Ella or the Doctor was particularly domesticated - well, the Doctor obviously wasn't, but with Ella housekeeping came in fits and starts. Sometimes she wanted to go food shopping and buy fresh milk and eggs and bread and things they could eat for the next few days and the rest of the time she would forget about food altogether until she came to the sudden realisation that she was absolutely ravenous. On these occasions they never had any food that hadn't passed it's sell by date and the Doctor had to be persuaded to stop somewhere so they could go out to eat. And that was just food, the Doctor was adamant that he was most scared of Ella when she was cleaning, that always meant she was angry or upset about something.

In response to Donna's offer, the Doctor looked a little shifty and tried to get a clear look at the house from his vantage point just inside the TARDIS.

"Um, is your mother about?"

Ella was already out the door and half way down the alley they had landed in by this point and turned back to him with raised eyebrows.

"Nah, she went out early this morning and won't be back for hours yet, if at all today. They're doing Antiques Roadshow just down the road, in Kent, and she and all her mates have been talking about it for months. They're not going to miss any of it."

Reassured on this count, though slightly disturbed by what Donna thought was just down the road from this street in central London, the Doctor quite happily followed the other two out, an anecdote about the forgery employed by the Antiques Roadshow and other programs of its type across millennia ready on his lips.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it - please review there's a darling xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter six - I don't own Doctor Who.**

Here Comes the Bride, the Bridesmaids & the Doctor

Chapter Six

The three of them spent a pleasant afternoon together, one that fortunately was not interrupted by the early return of Donna's mother. Sylvia had called just after lunch to ask if she was on TV, Donna had to point out that the episode wasn't likely to be transmitted for weeks if not months so no, Mum, you're not on TV. It appeared Sylvia was employing selective hearing however and made her daughter promise to keep an eye open just in case, she knew the hideously ugly statues of dogs she was clasping to her would be worth something. Donna was less convinced.

Rather than leaving on the TV to check whether Sylvia would magically pop up the Doctor had appropriated the remote and was busy flicking, becoming absorbed every now and again but rarely for more than five minutes. Ella and Donna had both trained themselves to drown out the snatches of sound from different programmes as well as the Doctor's commentary and were happily chatting where they sat curled up in adjacent armchairs.

Four o'clock came and went without any of them noticing and five o'clock also passed without their trying to move. At six o'clock the phone rang. Donna was in the kitchen putting the kettle on for yet another cup of tea, searching for some biscuits that the Doctor hadn't eaten and vaguely wondering if perhaps it wasn't time to be moving on to slightly stronger drinks.

"Can you get that!" she called as she pulled fresh mugs from the cupboard.

The Doctor looked up slightly bemused at what he was supposed to be fetching, but Ella lent back over the arm of her chair and picked up the handset.

"Noble residence. Ella speaking, how may I help?" she'd unconsciously put on the tone of that woman who did the answer phone messages.

"Ella? What are you doing there?"

"Martha!" Ella exclaimed gleefully, all well modulated tones falling by the wayside. "Hello!"

"Hi." Martha rolled her eyes, trust Ella to be more than a little hyper. "I was just wondering where you lot were."

"We're at Donna's." Ella was frowning now, she was sure Martha had gathered that.

"Yeah, but you were supposed to be here at 4."

Ella made anguished eyes at the Doctor who only raised an eyebrow in return.

"Oh, yeah, about that - see there was this - er - black hole and - " she was interrupted suddenly and all Martha could hear was sounds of a scuffle and Ella's indignant protests. "Oi! I was using that - ow!"

"Hello Martha. Sorry about that, she's been sedated now." the Doctor's slightly breathless voice now filled the phone line.

"Right." Martha could still Ella's mutinous mutterings in the background but decided to ignore them. "So - what happened?" She had gathered less than nothing from Ella's garbled explanation.

"She wouldn't give up the phone so I had to use a few cunning tactics."

Martha distinctly heard Ella say "More like underhand tactics."

"Um, I'm on the phone! Hush up a bit."

"I meant why didn't you turn up?" Martha thought it best to interrupt, those two could be arguing forever.

"We sort of lost track of time. Those two were gossiping but I found this great tv show! See what they do is get these cars and take them apart and try to make them into something else and then - "

"Doctor."

" - they race - yes?"

"Quiet. Are you coming round then?"

"We'll be there in two minutes. Well maybe a bit longer, it's Donna's driving you know."

"Ok, fine. I should probably tell you that a bunch of people are coming round for dinner. It's not exactly a rehearsal dinner but it should be fun."

"Alright, we'll see you in a bit then."

"Bye."

"Areverderci."

A 'bit' turned out to be a rather enthusiastic estimate on the Doctor's part. This was mostly because as soon as he told his companions that there was going to be a bit of a dinner party there was immediate uproar. Ella was halfway out the door and Donna halfway up the stairs both giving an inventory of their wardrobes before he could even gather what happened. It appeared that a fashion crisis was in need of being averted.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at the eccentricities of human women before casting an appraising look over his own outfit. Oh! He'd wondered where that half a biscuit had got to, it had ended up managing to tuck itself into his collar, and he really had no idea when it had happened but he had at some point managed to spill his tea on himself. Maybe his brown suit was more suitable for these sorts of occasions, a bit more formal than the blue, and possibly he should be wearing a tie. Fetching a sigh and resigning himself to his fate he left the house and followed Ella back to the TARDIS.

It was probably no more than twenty minutes later when he took up his position in the control room, the well accustomed one he always took when he was waiting for Ella, feet up on the console, staring at the ceiling, humming a few snatches of an unknown tune. There was no sign of his companion and he tried not to think about the last time they had been getting ready for an occasion, how long that had taken still haunted him. He reasoned that he had taken a shower and dressed in a completely different outfit, done his hair and even laced up his highly complicated converse and it hadn't taken that long, Ella couldn't be that much longer surely. He sighed again and tried to resist the urge to dive under the console and fix something, that would only get him messy and he knew from experience that that would mean showering again as Ella would refuse to allow him off the ship in that sort of state.

The time trickled past and he weighed up the pros and cons as to whether it was worth taking a quick trip to the library to pick up something to read. He knew that as soon as he did that Ella would appear and he would have granted her the perfect opportunity to mock him for taking longer than her to get ready. There was no need to offer it up so easily to her.

He'd eventually decided it would be worth the teasing to get her to make an appearance and had even stood up to stroll down the corridor when he finally heard the sound footsteps, heeled footsteps, coming towards the control room. Ella entered the room, a slightly apprehensive look on her face. She wasn't looking at him but down at herself.

"Doctor, I need your honest opinion. Does this look slutty?"

She looked up then, so she would be able to catch him out if he was lying, and was surprised by his expression. He had just managed to shut his mouth where it had been hanging open and was now allowing his admiring gaze travel her outfit - from the toes of high-heeled victoriana boots, up her legs incased in tights to a just above knee-length grey skirt and a close fighting black jumper to her loose hair and raised eyebrows. It was the raised eyebrows that snapped him out of it.

"Ever so slightly, but in a good way."

Ella frowned again.

"Well - "

She looked as if she may well leave to change at any moment and to prevent this occurrence, and for only that reason he told himself firmly, he reached forward to take her hand and lead her from the TARDIS.

"Come on, you look lovely."

Ella allowed herself to be lead, a small happy smile causing her eyes to sparkle.

**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter but I still quite like it. Please review! x**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it's been a bit of time updating, been actually doing some work would you believe!**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Here Comes the Bride, the Bridesmaids and the Doctor

Chapter Seven

Donna took a little longer to emerge from the house but the Doctor completely refused to go in, as if this would magically make her come out more quickly. Although he was shouting up at her bedroom window so it may well have been quite an effective tactic. It was oddly cold for the end of June, well perhaps not oddly, this _is_ England, but it was most definitely cool and any time standing outside was too long for Ella, who was working on keeping warm by bouncing from one foot to the other.

"DonNA!" the Doctor shouted again, he'd been trying out emphasising different parts of her name but the volume continued at the same level, that of loud.

"DONna!" That way came out mostly whiney. "DoNNa!"

The window above them was wrenched open and an irate Donna appeared.

"Martian! You stop that RIGHT now or I will come down there and so help me I will make you look like a proper alien!"

The Doctor was silenced by this threat for all of ten seconds.

"But, Donna - " There was definitely a whine to his tone now. Ella watched this absurd parody of Romeo and Juliet play out before her until the unseasonable chill really set in.

"Doctor, if you stop yelling at Donna and leave her to get ready she'll be finished sooner."

The Doctor stopped craning his neck to shout up at the window to turn to his companion and explain that he was doing nothing more chivvying Donna along, just letting her know that they were ready to leave whenever she was. Donna took this opportunity to retreat once more and finish getting dressed. It was under five minutes later that she emerged from the house having left a note for her Grandfather or Mother, whoever returned first, and therefore proving Ella's theory right and the Doctor's undeniably wrong. Not that that stopped him trying to deny it.

Finally they were getting going, squashing themselves into the car, Ella being relegated to the back seat and taking care not to sit behind the Doctor who had already pushed the seat back as far as it would go to accommodate his long legs. Their start off was a little juddery at first as Donna tried to put the car into gear, accelerate, lift the hand brake and untangle her twisted bra strap all at the same time, but when they got out onto the road they were off. Going only twenty miles an hour it had to be said, but they were still moving _and_ in the right direction, after they had turned round three times.

By the time they reached Martha's house it was clear that most of the guests had arrived. Tish opened the door to them and they were quickly presented to many faces they didn't know and told names they wouldn't recall. There were some people who worked with Martha at UNIT who were throwing the Doctor covert glances and a handful who worked at the hospital with Tom as well as old university friends and family members, all from Martha's side, Tom being the only child of deceased parents.

Ella smiled and nodded and pretended that she knew what people were talking about. After quarter of an hour she had still yet to come across either Martha or Tom, had been separated from Donna and the Doctor and had only glimpsed Clive and Francine from afar. Sneaking round a particularly enthusiastic young Captain who was telling her all he knew about the Doctor, UNIT didn't seem too bothered about the Official Secrets Act, not after a couple of drinks anyway, Ella discovered a very different and much more appreciated Captain.

"Jack!" she exclaimed and bounded forwards and into his arms.

"Hey, cutie," Jack was the only man alive who managed to make Ella feel small and girly, she _loved_ it.

"I didn't know you were going to be here!"

"No, neither did I." the Doctor had suddenly appeared behind Ella, who was still half in Jack's arms, and he was frowning. "Can you stop?"

"What?" Jack was smiling wickedly, his eyebrows raised in ersatz innocence. The Doctor raised his left brow in reply and Jack released Ella, but only so he could grab the Doctor in his own hug. The Doctor's frown vanished until he was smiling broadly and he held Jack tight for a moment, glad to see his friend again despite all the moaning. He suddenly thought of something and pulled back.

"Oh, yes, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." He was now doing his best school master impression, except that it wasn't entirely an impression. Before he could get any further in his lecture about how just because things are fascinating doesn't mean that they have to be touched, Martha and Tom materialised from the crowd. In the general uproar of meeting and greeting and then the move towards the dinner table, the Doctor lost his grasp on Jack and was quick to notice that the former time agent chose to sight as far away from him as the table allowed, almost as if suspected something of what the Doctor wanted to tell him.

The meal was a noisy merry affair. Ella was seated between the overenthusiastic UNIT Captain and a surgeon friend of Tom's who was also going to be best man the next day. Connor Middleton was entertaining to talk to, managing not to either focus the conversation entirely on himself or to mention the Doctor as if he was the only reason Ella would be interesting to chat to. Poor Captain Norris had discovered that the Doctor and Ella had a connection and had spent the first five minutes after they sat down trying to pump her for information. Whatever else UNIT taught, it certainly wasn't social skills. Connor, being the perceptive sort, had picked up on her growing bad humour and had rescued her from being bored stupid for the rest of the night.

Food came and went in a blur of wine and conversation and it wasn't long until it was past midnight and most of the guests had left. The bridal couple's closest friends and relatives were the only ones still longing round the table, abandoned coffee cups and boxes of chocolates with just the cherry ones that no one liked left, littered the surface, the candles that had stood tall and elegant at the beginning of the meal had burnt down to no more than waxy stubs. A lethargy that could only follow a good and large meal accompanied by a fair amount of alcohol spread over the assembled company.

Connor, like the good best man that he was, was idly debating whether he should ring for a cab to take him and Tom to the hotel they were staying in that night, what was left of it anyway. Ella had an uneasy suspicion that perhaps she should suggest that they all get to bed, something about the bride getting beauty sleep, but looking at Martha as she lent into Tom's chest Ella knew that it was her happiness that was making her so beautiful and that no amount of sleep was going to improve upon it. She dismissed her first idea and allowed her mind to wander on the other things that were linked to weddings, finally lighting on something that had always vaguely worried her. Struggling into a more upright position and deciding to lean on the Doctor's shoulder as a better form of support she addressed the happy couple.

"Do you two know each other's middle names?"

Silence reigned for a few moments as Martha began to frown.

"No," she said slowly and turned so she could direct a faintly worried gaze at Tom.

"Thomas Joseph Milligan." He said promptly, giving her swift kiss to erase that unnerved look.

"Martha Phoebe Jones." she replied, smiling once more.

"Oh we are so going round the circle now." Donna declared, turning expectantly to Martha's brother Leo, who was next in line.

"Leo Benjamin Jones."

"Francine Harriet Jones."

The Doctor started a little at that, not having been paying attention, but as he tuned into the conversation properly he relaxed, allowing Ella to resettle herself on his shoulder.

"Jack Michael Harkness."

It sounded so perfect and infinitely strong that Jack could have made it up.

"Letitia Faith Jones."

"Donna Noble."

"What? Donna, you're supposed to say middle name!" Ella managed to point out the obvious.

"I don't have one though."

"Perhaps you could just pick one." Martha suggested and the Doctor chimed in with,

"Yeah, I like Sassafras."

"Thank you, spaceboy." Donna's voice dripped sarcasm.

The matter was dropped and it was the next person's turn, except that the next person was the Doctor so Ella opened her mouth before anyone else could say anything.

"Eleanor Lorraine Marlowe."

Jack snorted.

"Eleanor!"

The Doctor snorted.

"Quiche Lorraine!"

"I _knew_ there was a reason you too shouldn't be allowed to spend much time together!" Ella tried to sound annoyed but she ended up appearing more like a mother who was partially exasperated by her ridiculous sons but couldn't help finding them funny and loved them too much to hold it against them anyway. "Connor, you go."

"Connor Francis Middleton."

"Clive Robert Jones."

"Well, that wasn't so bad - didn't know you were called a girl's name though Middleton!" Tom raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"It's a very distinguished name actually, passed through the family for generations."

"Hmmm." Tom didn't sound convinced.

"My sister's middle name is Francis," Ella remarked, seemingly at random but there was a roguish twinkle in her eye that told a different story.

"Right! I think that's enough!" Connor got to his feet, managing to stand pretty straight much to his credit. "C'mon Tom, we better get to the hotel."

The pair of them left the room with Martha and the others called their goodbyes.

"Night Connor! Night Dr Tom!"

The departure of the groom and his best man marked the breaking up of the party and everyone began to move bedwards. Clive, Francine and Leo leaving for their respective houses, the others finding the rooms that Martha had made up for them. Ella felt a particularly ominous feeling when she noted that the Doctor were supposed to be sharing with Jack. She herself had her own room, it was tiny but it was very sweetly done and she liked to sleep by herself.

Her ominous feelings were realised when not ten minutes after everyone had got into bed and the various goodnight's had been called, there was a knock at her door.

"Come in."

The Doctor sheepishly poked his head round the door, a Doctor that was still wearing his suit having not thought to bring jammies. Ella packed hers on the slightest provocation.

"What is it?"

"Jack - he won't stop! Seriously anything I say, he just turns it round so it's all innuendo-y! It's unnatural that's what it is, it's wrong."

She smiled at him and he took this as invitation to actually step into her room. Unfortunately it was so small that as soon he was through the door and had closed it behind him he had to sit down heavily on the foot of her bed to stop himself from falling over.

"Ow! Feet!"

"Sorry!" He stood up slightly and she swiftly curled her legs up to her. She eyed him warily, as if he might suddenly injure her in some other way, and then sighed.

"Fine, you can stay. Just no getting annoyed when I fall asleep. Because I will be falling asleep, I'm supposed to look good tomorrow not knackered so now staying up all night chatting, ok?"

"Ok!" He agreed and threw himself down beside her on the bed.

"And _no_ bouncing!" She admonished, he quickly stopped. "Right." She nodded once and leaned over and turned off the lamp placed carefully on the miniscule bedside table. She snuggled down a bit deeper in her quilt and composed herself for sleep, then fell into helpless giggles as the Doctor gave a faked and over exaggerated sigh. Despite all her protests she couldn't just fall asleep and not talk to him, they covered a few subjects (chiefly kitschy 1950s American music, how it was possible to watch just the first and the last episodes of Friends and still understand what had happened and why Algernon Moncrieff in the Importance of Being Earnest ate so many cucumber sandwiches and then got into a fight over muffins) before she fell asleep mid sentence.

**A/N: I also don't own Friends or the Importance of Being Earnest.**

**What did you think of people's middle names? Review and let me know! xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: The wedding day dawns!!**

**I don't own Doctor Who...**

Here Comes the Bride, the Bridesmaids and the Doctor

Chapter Eight

"Ella?"

She turned away from him, muttering something unintelligible.

"Are you awake?"

Silence.

"Ella?"

A bit of groaning.

"_Are_ you awake?"

A frustrated sigh and then a positive, very determined,

"No."

"Oh."

The Doctor bounced his right foot up and down a little bit. Looking round the room curiously he noticed a long pole, it was within reaching distance so he stretched out the hand that wasn't behind his head to grasp it. As he waved his newly acquired toy around it struck the angled ceiling a little more heavily than it should have done. He winced at the sound it made and glanced at the mound of covers on his right. It didn't move so he returned his attention to the stick. It had come to rest against the skylight. He looked at it speculatively, noticing the metal hook on the end for the first time. Opening his mouth slightly and raising his tongue to the roof of it in concentration he hooked the end of stick into the hole in the blind. Grinning at his success he angled the stick to right, and pulled down taking the blind with him.

Sunlight flooded the room and Ella swore, long and fluently. She struggled to get up so she could give the Doctor a good whacking but she was pinioned by the arm that was holding the stick and also flung out across her.

"Oh, you are awake!" The Doctor abandoned the pole, leaving it swinging from the ceiling, and rolled onto his side to have a look at her. "Can we go and have breakfast?"

Ella glared at him before turning onto her front and screaming into her pillow. The Doctor lay on his back again and observed the patch of sky he could see out of the window, completely unfazed by his companion's actions. Five minutes later Ella gave up on getting back to sleep. Why he couldn't go down to breakfast by himself she didn't know, but he wouldn't so she growled once more and threw back the covers, discovering some momentum to get up and out of bed in one move. She searched the small amount of floor space available to her and discovered her big baggy grey hoodie and pulled it over her head.

When she emerged from it and moved her messy bed hair from out of her eyes she found the Doctor staring at her, with something akin to surprise on his face. It quickly turned to a grin and he too bounced up from the bed.

"Come on!" he announced gleefully and preceded her from the room, bounding down the stairs. Ella followed more slowly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

It was early but they found Donna and Jack sitting chatting in the kitchen, mugs of tea before them. The Doctor immediately went in to swipe some of Donna's toast but she wasn't having any of it and a minor struggle ensued, in which the Doctor came off the worse. Ella ignored them, choosing to go straight to the kettle and the chance of coffee. Pulling a couple of mugs from the cupboard she began to look for tea bags, coffee and sugar. Jack came up behind her and reached over her head to get them out for her.

"Thanks." she managed, still sounding rather croaky.

"No problem." He gave her a hug before returning to his seat and she would have quite happily fallen asleep again leaning against him. "You're all cute and cuddly in the morning aren't you?"

Despite still being rather out of it and annoyed with the Doctor for waking her up at all, Ella couldn't help feeling rather pleased with it. She was under the impression she always looked her worst after she'd just woken up, but the way Jack said it made her think there had to be something in it. The Doctor frowned at them from where he had been wrestling with the toaster, reminded that he had yet to have that serious chat with the Captain. He couldn't do it now though, he would never manage it in front of Ella, let alone Donna.

After pouring the water Ella retreated to the table with the two mugs and was joined soon after by the Doctor with a plate piled with toast. She took a couple of slices from him and he took his mug of tea from her and they both settled to their breakfast. It was not until she'd been fortified with half the mug of coffee that Ella felt up to making conversation.

"Where's Martha?"

"Upstairs with Tish, I think they've got to toenail painting." How Jack knew exactly what stage they had got to in getting ready Ella had no idea, he had some extra senses or something.

"Francine's coming round in a bit," Donna added, having talked to the mother of the bride on the phone not long ago.

The Doctor choked slightly on the tea he was drinking in a sort of gut reaction to the mention of mothers. He calmed fairly quickly though, remembering Francine didn't seem to hate him so much anymore, not now he didn't take her daughter off to the far reaches of the universe on a whim.

Ella swallowed the last crust of toast and collected Donna's attention with her eyes.

"Shall we go see what we can do to help?" Donna nodded and they got to their feet. "I got to get my own nails painted as well." Ella added, splaying a hand in front of Donna's eyes.

"Wait! What are we supposed to do?" The Doctor looked rather upset that he was being deprived of company, well Jack was there but - you know.

"You'll be fine. E4 does Friends re-runs most of the morning."

The Doctor groaned but Donna and Ella ignored him starting up the stairs without a backward glance.

When the doorbell rang three quarters of an hour later, Ella had to come back downstairs to answer it, wet nail varnish and all, as Jack and the Doctor were too involved by the trials and tribulations of the six friends of Central Perk to leave the sitting room.

Opening the door Ella was surprised to see two women and two men rather than the one Francine Jones she had been expecting.

"Hello," she said brightly, ignoring the rollers caught up in the hair and that she had to hold her fingers far apart to stop the varnish from smudging.

"Hiya, does Martha live here?" the woman with long dark hair spoke with a thick welsh accent.

"Yup, are you here for the wedding?"

"Yeah, we're a bit early but we're trying to make the most of it before we get called away." that was the other woman, small, cute and asian.

"Oh, are you Doctors?"

"Um, no." that was the welsh woman again, apparently disinclined to elaborate.

"Actually, I am." the man looked rather annoyed that she had forgotten.

"Oh, yeah, Owen is but the rest of us aren't."

Ella was a bit confused by this point, but traveling with the Doctor she was quite used to it so hadn't stopped smiling and was about to invite them in when the other, taller man spoke.

"I know who you are. Ella Marlowe, we met in Cardiff last year."

She frowned a bit at that, it had been much longer for her than it had been for him and it took her a little while for her to place him.

"Oh, yes I remember! I asked you to give Jack a message! Did you ever meet him?"

"Er - actually we work for him." the other three were all grinning now but far from feeling embarrassed Ella looked overexcited.

"Oh! You're his team, how exciting! Come in, he's watching Friends in the sitting room."

She turned to lead them in and they filed after her, Ianto coming last and shutting the door behind him. They were inclined to disbelieve the fact that Jack was sitting around watching morning tv but sure enough they got to the doorway of the sitting room and he was there heatedly debating some plot point with a tall skinny man with messy brown hair.

" - and they make a really cute couple so - "

"Jack, come on! Joey and Rachel could never be together! That's just wrong."

"Ok, boys, calm down. I've got some guests here."

Jack's face was so incredulous when he saw who it was that had followed Ella into the room that she wished she could take a quick picture, it was rare he was ever disconcerted. Now, however he cast a shifty look towards the Doctor and seemed hesitant to even greet them, let alone introduce them. Luckily Martha took that moment to come downstairs in her dressing gown.

"Is mum here? Oh - I didn't know you guys would be able to make it! This is brilliant!" and she was hugging and kissing them and chatting away with barely a pause. Jack finally galvanised himself into action and went to talk to them as well. Ella moved around the group and went to sit by the Doctor. She had borrowed a dressing gown from Martha and checked it was still closed with one hand, curling her legs up underneath her.

She took one swift glance at the Doctor's face and saw that a frown had replaced his light smile and slipped one of her hands into his.

"Alright?" she asked lightly, squeezing his hand slightly.

"Alright." He agreed returning the pressure.

Martha then turned towards them and made the introductions while Jack hovered at the back of the group, eyeing the Doctor's reactions warily. He needn't have worried too much though, the Doctor behaved impeccably, smiling and shaking hands. Jack visibly relaxed, thinking that today probably wouldn't be too bad then.

**A/N: Please review... xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

It was fortunate that not ten minutes after Jack's Torchwood team arrived the bell rang once more and when Martha opened it her mother was standing there. They had all become a bit involved in telling stories and had all but forgotten they were there for Martha's wedding. When Francine was invited into the house by a daughter who was still wearing her dressing gown with her hair up in a towel she looked horrified.

"Martha! Do you know what time it is?" Without waiting for a reply she ushered her into the house and up the stairs, removing Ella from the sitting room and taking her with them along the way.

"Women get scary about weddings," Owen observed, his eyes following them up the stairs. The other males in the room nodded in agreement while Gwen and Tosh shot him annoyed looks.

Quarter of an hour later the door bell rang again and Ella came flying down the stairs once more, without any apparent change in her appearance so far, and opened the door to receive a box full of flowers in her arms. She paused at the sitting room door and poked her head in.

"Doctor, I've got your button hole here for later ok?" He immediately stood up and went to have a look trying to persuade her that he could have it now because he would look after it, honest he would. "No, I'll give it to you later. Why don't you make everyone a cup of tea?"

He grumbled a bit more but went off kitchen-wards anyway. Gwen had been observing this scene through the doorway and turned to Jack as the two participants moved off.

"So, who's Ella?" There were files and files on the Doctor at Torchwood, if you looked carefully enough, but Ella Marlowe didn't quite seem to fit into the picture.

"She travels with the Doctor." Jack replied, giving the conventional response but as he saw the tail of Ella's dressing gown whip round the corner upstairs and heard the Doctor banging spoons against mugs in the kitchen he thought he was probably safe to elaborate a little. "She's brilliant. Been all over with him, saving planets, saving people and saving his life so many times. He definitely needs her."

"So, are they - ?"

"I don't think so. It's not really something the Doctor does. I mean can you see it? The Doctor doing dinner and a movie? He's more likely to take her to see the beginning of the universe or the ending of the last star, and I think Ella would like that better." Footsteps were now approaching down the hall. "Shh!" Jack warned them, eyes twinkling with mischief as if he'd rather like to be caught, and when the Doctor entered the room a moment later with steaming mugs of tea he found the five of them suspiciously silent and innocent looking.

Upstairs, Martha was very calm. She was about the only one however. While her hair was being expertly blow dried by the hairdresser and she had a moment when she didn't have to talk and could just think, her mother and assorted bridesmaids were getting a bit worked up. Ella struggled to get her rollers out, creating a greater tangle than there was before, Tish was having her make up done, Francine was looking over the flowers and despairing over the fact they were a button hole short and Donna was eyeing her dress askance.

"Is this really what it looked like last time?" Donna asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, what do you think's changed?" Tish was trying to look at the dress with one eye while eye shadow was being applied to the other.

"I dunno, it's just - different isn't it?"

"Donna, I reckon you're imagining things." Ella had turned her head upside down now trying to get the roller out. "Ugh! Can I just cut my hair off it would be much easier!"

"If you'd waited - " Francine began, sounding suspiciously like Ella's own mother, before coming to help her.

It took about twenty minutes before Ella's hair was rescued and forced into soft curls that fell down her back. The hairdresser was about to fix the fascinator in place when Ella suddenly thought of something and sat up quickly.

"What time is it?"

"10:00, why?"

"Oh god, the Doctor isn't even changed yet! And Jack probably isn't either!"

Without another word she hurried from the room and down the stairs. She burst into the sitting room to find that all the members of Torchwood had changed and were discussing when they should leave for the church but the Doctor was still sitting at his ease in the armchair, with his brown suit on.

"Doctor!"

He physically jumped and looked incredibly guilty as he turned towards her.

"What?"

"Why aren't you changed?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I'm getting ready!" He opened his mouth as if to dispute this statement but she didn't give him the chance to say anything. "Come on, you've got to go get changed now. I don't believe you, you're going to be late!"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him from the room and to the front door. She opened it and pushed him outside.

"TARDIS, now, off you go!"

"But - do I have to?"

"Yes! Don't forget - tux, black converse, do your hair and there's some confetti I left on my bedside table - can you pick it up?"

"Ok - but I don't need this amount of time to get ready, remember that." He added the last part darkly but Ella paid no attention to his dramatics. He turned and set off down the path before spinning on his heel again. "Can I borrow Donna's car?"

"Fine." Ella grabbed the keys from the hook by the door. "But if you break it you're getting her a new one."

"Deal!" he announced gleefully and hurried down the path.

Going back to the sitting room Ella paused to talk to Jack.

"Can you _please_ make sure he gets to the church on time? I'm supposed to be with the bride."

"Sure I will."

"Thanks Jack." Ella gave him a swift smile before returning upstairs.

Donna had put on her dress now but was still giving it odd looks in the mirror.

"Oh, Donna, the Doctor's borrowing your car. Sorry."

"What?" Donna had spun round so fast her dress twisted round her twice before coming to a stop.

"He'll buy you another if he breaks it - promise." Ella said quickly, more than a little bit of guilt in her voice.

"He better!" Donna sounded as if she was rather threatening Ella than the Doctor but when Ella nodded so did Donna and then went back to looking at herself in the mirror. Ella took her place in front of the make up artist and tried to took deep calming breaths without inhaling cleanser.

**A/N: Silly Doctor. Please please review there's a love xxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter Ten! Already! I cannot believe it.**

**Part of this chapter is dedicated to kikyo-killer2.0 who is an awesome reviewer and who gave me the idea - hope you find it and thanks!**

**I don't own Doctor Who.**

Chapter Ten

Half an hour later, when Ella's fascinator was once more poised above her head, the Doctor called to her from downstairs. She went to the banister and lent over it so she could see him, very smart in his immaculate tux and with very little indication that he adhered to her instructions about brushing his hair.

"Yes?"

"We're going to the church - see, plenty of time!" The Torchwood team were walking around him and beginning to mill out of the door.

"Yeah, I see. Is the car ok?"

"Of course it is! What do you take me for? I only got pulled over once and everything," He sounded quite proud of this fact but Ella looked appalled.

"You were pulled over? By the _police_?"

"No, by a platoon of Judoon," thought trying to look exasperated and sound sarcastic, he couldn't help a small smile at the rhyme and repeating it silently to himself.

"You don't even have a license!"

"Psychic paper." he patted his pocket and winked at her. She still looked worried and was darting apprehensive looks towards the door of Martha's bedroom, hoping against hope Donna would never find out about this. "It's fine," the Doctor said, reassuringly. "We had a nice chat about speed limits and did they actually apply to me and then I was sent along my way."

Ella looked a little less than convinced but time was pressing. She sighed.

"Ok, off you go, I'll see you later on."

He waved and followed the others out of the door, shutting it behind him. Ella went back into the bedroom and sat to finally have the fascinator put upon her head.

"D'you know, for someone who professes to hate weddings and declares he's rubbish at them, he is really enjoying himself."

Donna threw her a dark look while looking comically startled as her eyebrows were defined.

"That's when you've got to start worrying about him."

"Yeah, I spose," Ella suddenly realised this probably wasn't helping Martha's nerves, though the bride-to-be was hiding them very well. "I've just realised Martha, we're not going to see those lot properly until you're Mrs Martha Milligan."

If Martha hadn't been nervous before, she definitely was now.

"Oh my god, I'm going to be a 'Mrs'!" Her hand flew to her collar bone as if she was trying to slow her heart beat.

"Now, Martha, don't panic. Being a 'Mrs' isn't that big a deal, look at me, I'm fine!" Francine was trying to speak soothingly but perhaps that wasn't the best example to use, her marriage had ended in divorce after all.

Martha was now breathing shallowly and, anxious to help and perhaps repair the damage she had caused, Ella slipped from her chair, fascinator actually in place this time, and, kneeling on the carpet, began to search through her Mary Poppins of a handbag. It took some time for her to find what she was looking for and in the process she discovered several other things: an old tube of mascara, some Altoids that had got stuck together, three pens and a pencil, an out of date passport, a diary from the year 5124 (not much use to anyone at the moment), some soggy gum, a bottle of eye drops, a crumpled piece of paper with a pencil drawing the Doctor had made of her on it, a black wool beret, four stones, three different flavours of lip balm and a lip gloss, the book she was reading, her ipod and what she was looking for, a bottle of rescue remedy.

"Here you go, Martha, stick out your tongue." Martha eyed the dripper Ella was holding out to her warily. "Don't worry, it's nice, mostly brandy, I rather like it." Martha reluctantly stuck her tongue out and Ella squeezed a couple of drops onto it - then administered a couple of drops to herself for good measure. Swallowing and closing her eyes for a second, she immediately started to feel more composed. She opened her eyes again and looked at Martha. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks." Martha's calm and self-possession had returned in full force and even when, a moment later, Tish yelled "Oh my god the cars are here!" Martha didn't panic, instead she began to issue orders. "Right, Mum please take the flowers down to the car and find Dad, he should be here by now. Tish help me get into my dress. Donna finish having your make up done. Ella put on your dress. Five minutes people!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Ella mock saluted and then went to actually find her dress, thinking it might well be useful.

It was only ten minutes later that they were traipsing out of the house in all their finery. Clive had turned up and he and Martha got into the first car while Tish, Donna, Ella and Francine all piled into the one that was to follow. Ella's left leg didn't appear to be able to stop bouncing up and down and she strained to look out of the windows, observing the London traffic.

"I don't know about Martha but I'm about ready to freak the hell right out!" She turned to Tish and grabbed her arm, hard. "I mean, you know we have to walk _and_ smile right?"

Tish couldn't do anything more than stare at her while Donna snorted, melodramatic was always Ella's default setting in situations like this. It was up to Francine to provide a placating influence. She lent forward to touch Ella's knee with her hand.

"Ella, it's going to be fine, don't worry. You look beautiful."

"Yeah, and you could always fall into Connor Middleton's arms if you trip!" Donna chimed in causing Ella's panic to subside into speculation, that sounded quite fun actually, though perhaps it might be best to wait until later.

Suddenly the car pulled up and they were at the church. They got out and straightened their dresses in the glorious sunshine that had succeeded the cold of the day before. Francine gave Martha one last hug and a kiss on the cheek. The three bridesmaids were positioned in front of the church doors. Martha hooked her arm through her father's and they heard the bridal march strike up inside.

"Oh my god, I think I'm going to be sick!" Ella hissed at Donna in a whisper.

"It's fine, just _smile_!" Donna muttered back, through her own wide grin. Ella made a brave effort and they started off down the aisle, Tish three paces behind them and Martha and Clive three paces behind her.

**A/N: It's the actual WEDDING people!! Please review xxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: there is a little bit of recommended listening for this chapter - 'They Can't Take That Away From Me' by Fred Astaire, 'My Girl' by The Temptations, 'Oh Darling' by The Beatles and 'Let There Be Love' by Oasis. Youtube them and they'll come up - if you have the time they will add something to this chapter.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or any of the songs or artists listed above.**

Chapter Eleven

And before she knew it, Ella was walking down the aisle again, linked through Connor Middleton's left arm with Donna hanging on his right, behind the newly declared man and wife, Mr and Mrs Thomas Milligan. Everyone had behaved very well, Francine had confined herself to a few quite tears and the rest of the congregation to sparkling eyes and broad smiles, no one had objected when offered the chance and, most importantly, there had been not one single alien invasion or threat to the Earth as we know it. The whole service had been a complete success.

Tom and Martha hurried into their waiting car and the others scrambled into other transport as best the could for the short journey to the hotel the reception was being held in, Jack was heard to observe that this was how you were supposed to do a wedding, in easy reach of everyone. Gwen hit him.

Food, speeches and champagne were the order of the day and for several hours a contented hum spread over the congregation, broken every now and again by ripples of happy laughter. Connor made a funny, clever speech and Tom managed to slip in the bit about people who were important to Martha being important to him, leaving Ella thrilled he'd used her idea. The only slightly discordant note was struck when the Doctor suddenly remembered he was supposed to have a button hole. At first he thought he'd taken it off and mislaid it, or possibly never even put in and confined himself to very quietly and as unobtrusively as possible searching his pockets. Except that the things he did find in his pockets weren't particularly unobtrusive, Gwen and Tosh who were sitting either side of him couldn't tear their fascinated gazes from the steadily growing pile of stuff, unfortunately none of that stuff was a button hole. Thinking back, the Doctor came to a realisation, and looked down the table to where Ella was chatting to Connor and Jack. He frowned heavily before suddenly getting to his feet.

A moment later Ella heard a low voice in her ear.

"You forgot about me."

There was only the slightest hint of reproach in his voice, but she spun around guiltily, was it even possible that he knew she'd been flirting?

"What? No I didn't!" She was covered in confusion now, Connor and Jack looking bemused and the Doctor smiling at her in just that way he had, the one that still made her go more than a little weak at the knees while her stomach took the time to dissolve.

"Yeah, you did. You didn't give me my button hole." He nodded slightly to the lapel of Jack's jacket.

"Oh, yes, sorry," She turned away from him for inspiration, eyes lighting on her bouquet of cream roses. "Here,"

She took one for the bunch and pinned it carefully to his tux. Her gaze was fixed on her task but his eyes were watching her, their heads bent close together.

"There." she said and lent back, but he reached out his hand to grasp hers, holding her in place. He looked down at himself and smiled.

"Thanks."

"That's ok." She was definitely disconcerted now, he had that searching your soul look in his eyes. Suddenly they flicked up a little higher and he frowned. "What?" she asked quickly, her free hand flying to her hair to check it.

"I thought you were going to wear a fascinator,"

"I am," her hand gestured to a few white feathers that wreathed her head, contrasting strikingly with her dark curls.

"Oh," he sounded rather disappointed. "It's not very fascinating, is it?"

"What were you expecting? Tinsel? And fairy lights? And music?" Ella smiled again, they were back on familiar ground, he grinned back at her.

"Yeah, like in the Vicar of Dibley."

"Sorry to disappoint." He shook his head at her. "What?"

"Nothing." And he smiled enigmatically before leaving her staring after him, confused again.

It wasn't long after that the floor was cleared and Tom and Martha had yet another duty to perform. The opening bars of Fred Astaire singing 'They Can't Take That Away From Me' filled the room and Martha moved into her husband's arms. Having held off during the actual ceremony, Ella couldn't help getting a little teary eyed over the pair of them. She was standing at the side of the room surrounded by her friends and to see Martha and Tom so happy was - well, it was getting on for a Disney moment. The Doctor happening to enter her line of vision at that moment, she smiled softly at him and he returned it, neither of them actually needing to speak.

When the song ended Clive came forward to take his place with Martha and Tom went to dance with Francine, The Temptations began to sing 'My Girl' and the day began to turn more fairy tale like than ever.

A couple of hours later the party was in full swing, the dance floor was crowded and champagne continued to flow. Sitting at one of the round tables at the side of the room, the Doctor, Ella, Donna, Jack, Ianto, Owen and Tosh were playing 'I have never' and were all quickly becoming more than a little worse for wear. It had started off easily enough with only Jack and the Doctor having to drink when Ianto declared he had never died but after twenty minutes only Owen didn't have to drink as he declared he had never kissed an alien, Ella dissolving into giggles as Jack tried to find out what alien she kissed. Playing the game with this sort of group was unusual to say the least. It degenerated even further when Tosh announced she had never faked a marriage, as was to be expected Jack downed his shot but then so did Ella and the Doctor and several comments Ella had made about wedding dresses were recalled by the others. The game was abandoned as they delved for times, dates and details.

As the opening bars of The Beatles 'Oh Darling' began to play Martha appeared at the table, holding out a hand to the Doctor.

"Remember?" she asked.

"Oh yes."

"Come on then," she took his hand and jerked her head towards the dance floor. The Doctor sent a hopeful look towards the others. Ella was still being interrogated and all Donna offered was a comment that the bride rules while propelling him out of his chair. By the time he reached the dance floor he was resigned to his fate and happily took Martha in his arms. The circled for a while and then he looked her in the eye and said, softly,

"1969."

"Yeah," she replied, smiling slightly at the memories.

"I'm sorry." he said, sincerity shining in his eyes.

"Don't be," Martha squeezed his hand gently. "And don't talk like it's all over."

John Lennon's voice took over the conversation for a moment.

_When you told me _

_You didn't need me anymore _

_Well you know I nearly broke down and cried _

"It is a bit though, isn't it." The Doctor stated, not really asking her a question. Martha hesitated, staring at his chest before finding the courage to look him in the eye again. She found that he was smiling and managed to smile back, admitting that what he said had some truth to it. "I'm going to miss you, Martha Jones.

"I'll miss you too, Doctor."

The spent the rest of the song in silence, each thinking of the time they had spent together.

With the demise of the drinking game, the occupants of the table had galvanised themselves into action, whether going to fetch more food and drink or taking to the dance floor. Donna had been taken for a spin by Connor and Tom discovered Ella leaning on the back of her chair and watching the dancing couples thoughtfully.

"Ella, would you like to dance?"

Her thoughtful expression was replaced by a blinding smile.

"Dr Tom, I'd love to!"

He took her hand and lead her onto the floor as the song changed from the Jackson 5 belting out 'I Want You Back' to Oasis crooning 'Let There Be Love'. They chatted for a little while before Ella was caught up in the lyrics and sang along softly with Liam Gallagher for a few lines.

"Come on baby blue

Shake up your tired eyes

The world is waiting for you

May all your dreaming fill the empty sky"

She stopped and smiled at him slightly.

"Sorry."

He grinned back.

"I haven't even wished you happy!" she exclaimed suddenly, effectively changing the subject. "Not that I need, I know you two are going to be _blissfully _happy."

"Thank you."

The song came to a gentle end and she stepped away from him.

"Have a great life, Dr Tom." He smiled and nodded, and she returned to her table, satisfied that Martha would also have a great life.

**A/N: I don't own the Vicar of Dibley either. Please review and let me know what you think of song choice - I thought about it quite a lot! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: A bit more recommended listening - first The Monkees 'I'm a Believer', then Jack Johnson 'All At Once', then Ash 'Shining Light' and finally The Archies 'Sugar Sugar'**

**If you have the time - youtube them and they'll add alot to the chapter!**

**Hope you enjoy it - I own none of the above songs or artists or Doctor Who.**

Chapter Twelve

She reached their table as Donna was ushered away by Jack. Ella laughed after them, even from this distance their flirtatious banter was completely distinguishable. Only Tosh, Owen and the Doctor were left sitting and the Doctor was steadfastly ignoring Ella's gaze preferring to stare down into his drink, although what she was supposed to have done now she had no idea. Sighing she turned from him and met Owen's unsuspecting eye.

"C'mon Owen, I heard a rumour you'd brought your dancing shoes with you," She held a hand out to him and he took it, but hesitated before standing up. Ella smiled winningly at him. "Please? I love this song!"

"Alright, but just once," he warned.

She laughed and pulled him to his feet and onto the dance floor. The song was The Monkees' 'I'm a Believer' and neither of them could resist singing along, and indulging in a little air guitar. It was one of those songs that left you with a strong feeling of well-being and as it finished Owen dipped her into a dramatic finale and she kicked her leg into the air, both helpless with laughter. As he righted her and she tried to control her spinning world the next song began.

_'All at once _

_The world can overwhelm me _

_There's almost nothing that you could tell me'_

Looking back towards the table Ella met the Doctor's eyes, they held each others gaze for a long moment and then she discovered enough courage to slightly raise her left eyebrow in a question. He smiled slightly in response and got to his feet, walking towards her.

_'Which way will you run? _

_When it's always all around you'_

He reached her and held out his left hand, she took it in her right and he pulled her closer. His right arm snaked round her waist and her left hand rested at the base of his neck. They were too close to look at each other comfortably, possibly the Doctor's aim, and each looked past the other's shoulder, not really taking in the room beyond.

_'Keep askin' ourselves are we really_

_Strong enough'_

Ella's breath caught slightly as the meaning of the lyrics sank in, voicing her inner fear, and she instinctively moved still closer to the Doctor. His arm tightened around her and she relaxed again.

_'What about when it's gone_

_And it really won't be so long_

_Sometimes it feels like a heart is no place to be singin' from at all'_

She hummed softly, in tune with the melody, but so quietly that only he could hear as the sound drifted from her lips, close as they were to his ear.

_'Cause as the darkness gets deeper_

_We'll be sinkin as we reach for love_

_At least somethin we could hold_

_But I'll reach to you from where time just can't go'_

Almost unconsciously her hand moved up his back so her fingers were on his neck and tangling with his hair. He brought in their clasped hands and turned them so her's was now cradled in his and resting against his chest. The last few guitar notes played out and the song came to an abrupt end. They stood frozen for a moment, before recalling themselves to the situation and breaking hastily apart. Groping for something to say the Doctor looked to the ceiling for inspiration but Ella continued to look over his shoulder. She frowned.

"I wonder what Jack said," she mused quietly and the Doctor's gaze returned to her, puzzled, before he turned to see what she was looking at. Jack was clutching the side of his face while Donna stood before him, clearly giving him a good dressing down.

The Doctor frowned, said "Right." _very_ forcefully and strode over to the pair of them. One could be forgive for thinking that he might have been going to defend Jack but this was most definitely not the case. He had noticed that Donna was wearing one of those fascinator things too, and though he thought they looked a little boring, humans, even if they were from the 51st century, might view them a differently. He wasn't going to let Donna suffer just because he'd never managed to have that chat with Jack about looking but not touching.

Ella stood watching the three of them, amusement apparent in her eyes and Connor Middleton had to touch her lightly on the elbow to get her to listen to what he was trying to say.

"Oh, sorry. What was that?"

"I was asking if you would like to dance." he repeated, not at all offended that she hadn't been paying the _least_ bit of attention to his words.

"Love to," she replied, with only a very slightly forced smile. It became more natural as she recognised the electric guitar intro of Ash's 'Shining Light'. By the time the song reached it's end her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks slightly pink with exertion. She and Connor made their way over to the bar to get another glass of champagne. Making conversation while downing this drink rather quickly, Ella spotted Ianto not much further along, waiting for his drinks. With a word of excuse to Connor she went to join him, mischief in her eyes.

"Ella." he said seriously, not looking at her in a deliberate attempt to try and prevent whatever she had planned.

"Ianto." she replied, her voice full of laughter as that one glass of champagne got her quite happily back to her slightly inebriated state. There was silence for a moment but he couldn't avoid the pressure of her gaze forever and, turning to look at her, he was immediately captured by her eyes.

"What?" he asked warily.

"Would you care to dance?" she asked, already holding out a hand. He had just taken possession of the drinks he'd been sent to buy and looked down at them a little helplessly.

"We'll drop them off on the way," she announced, picking up the last glass and leading him off towards the table. Here they put down the glasses in front of a giggling Gwen and Tosh, a smug looking Donna and Jack and a disgruntled looking Doctor. Without giving him a moment to rethink the idea, Ella took Ianto's hand and led him to the dance floor. It did nothing to sober Ella up that the song that began to play happened to be The Archies singing 'Sugar, Sugar'. She sang along from the start and it didn't take much persuading to get Ianto to loosen up a little and join in. She even had him smiling by the end of it and they returned to the table to reclaim their drinks on a wave of laughter.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that - please review. Getting on for the last few chapters now...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: The penultimate chapter!**

**Recommended listening for this chapter is - Al Green 'Lets Stay Together and Jack Johnson 'While We Wait' - again, look them up on youtube to try and understand what I'm getting at! **

**I don't own Doctor Who or any of the songs or artists - enjoy!**

Chapter Thirteen

Having managed to stay steady on her feet for the entire song, Ella was now having trouble working her legs and while trying to grab onto Ianto for support she managed to tumble into Jack's lap.

"And here was me thinking today couldn't get any better." he commented, wrapping his arms around her to prevent her falling any further. Suddenly finding herself in a very comfy and supportive seat, Ella lent back against his chest and closed her eyes briefly, hoping the room would have stopped it's spinning by the time she reopened them.

It hadn't but in that time Owen had finally asked Tosh to dance with him, Ianto and Gwen had also taken to the floor, Donna was at the bar with Tish and the Doctor was standing talking to some other of Martha and Tom's guests not far away. Ella sighed lightly and snuggled into Jack just that little bit more, revelling in the comfort he offered.

"Ok, sweetheart?" he asked quietly.

She nodded slowly, in just they way that told Jack she was probably very far from ok.

"Yeah, I know." He said before dropping a kiss into her hair and squeezing her a little tighter in his arms. They sat silently for some time, each indulging in their thoughts, but when the song changed again Jack gave her one last hug and got her to her feet.

"Come on," he declared, already leading her towards the dancing. "Let's make the old man jealous."

Ella was about to protest that it was far beyond her power to do that, and why would she want to anyway, but out of the corner of her eye she had seen the Doctor's shoulders stiffen and she knew that he had noticed her and Jack. They reached the floor just as Al Green began to sing 'Let's Stay Together' and Jack joined in, complete with pantomime of the words and flirtatious eyebrows.

_'I, I'm so in love with you_

_Whatever you want to do_

_Is all right with me'_

He twirled Ella away from him and then back in, before indulging in some fancy footwork. He'd been around for a while and obviously picked up some damn good dancing skills along the way.

_'Let me be the one you come running to_

_I'll never be untrue'_

As the chorus started up Ella joined in, smiling widely at him.

_'Let's, let's stay together_

_Lovin' you whether, whether_

_Times are good or bad, happy or sad'_

By the time the song came to an end, quite apart from having cleared a large space on the dance floor, Ella was fully restored to her former good humour and even the Doctor walking towards them with a vaguely Oncoming Storm look on his face didn't phase her, she'd clearly reached that stage of drunkenness. The look faded quickly however, and Ella turned to look over her shoulder at Jack to see what he had done to stop it but he was merely looking innocent, always the most dangerous expression with him.

"I think I'm going to go find Ianto," he said abruptly and left them just as quickly. A new song had struck up, a few chords on quiet acoustic guitar and the Doctor quirked his left eyebrow at her, in imitation of their earlier exchange. Unable to resist she melted into his arms and they began to circle in time, complete silence between them.

_'It feels right _

_It feels wrong _

_It feels like when you have it, then it's gone'_

His grip on her hand tightened imperceptibly, as if making sure she wasn't going anywhere.

_'And if you steal the fire _

_Give me some _

_Cause the sun _

_Disobeys while it waits for a friend to arrive from the past'_

In contrast to when they had danced before now she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. They were held tightly in his gaze and in the depths of his expression were dark emotions that she couldn't fathom but couldn't turn from either.

It was a short song but by the time they broke apart decades had passed, or seconds only. Ella felt a little dazed, and struggled to blame it on the champagne. However, she didn't fail to notice that the Doctor continued to hold her hand in a firm clasp and was glad that he was anchoring her.

At the other end of the hall, Martha appeared to be standing on a chair. Approaching the crowd around here it took them a moment to work out what was strange about the group of people. They eventually realised that it was entirely composed of unattached women. On seeing them, Tish came forward and grabbed Ella's arm.

"Come on, Martha's going to throw the bouquet!"

"Oh, I'm not bothered - " But Ella had no hope. Tish had dragged her into the throng before she'd even got the words out and Ella could only throw an anguished look at the Doctor, who was busy laughing at her.

"Ready?" Martha called before turning round slowly on her precarious perch. "One, two, _three_!" And Martha threw the bunch of a dozen tight deep red rose buds over her head.

There was a frantic struggle with much scratching and Tish ended up victorious, though her fascinator had been ripped from her hair in the process. Ella retired gracefully, straightening her dress and trying to smooth her tangled hair.

"Well." she said as she rejoined the Doctor who was standing with Jack, both of them regarding the scene with much amusement.

"Humans! I love 'em!" The Doctor announced gleefully.

"Yes, we're so obliging as to make fools of ourselves for your amusement." Ella said drily, looking a little disgruntled.

"Aw, come on," the Doctor gave her a one armed hug, simultaneously steering her towards the door where Tom and Martha were making ready to leave for their honeymoon. "I don't object when you lot insist on drawing all aliens with green skin and five eyes!"

"Yes, you do. Frequently and vocally."

Their debate was interrupted as goodbyes had to be made and confetti thrown. Needless to say the Doctor had forgotten to pick up the box Ella had bought.

When the happy couple were waved off from the steps of the hotel most of the other guests turned back inside to carry on the party. Soon, only Jack, Donna, the Doctor and Ella were left. The Doctor was staring after the car, a far away look in his eye. Ella walked forward and took his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Perfect day." Jack commented, also looking after the retreating car.

"Yeah, the bride was radiant and the groom couldn't stop smiling." Ella agreed.

"And no aliens to ruin it." Donna commented, the others unable to resist a small smile at the thought.

Ella tightened her grasp on the Doctor's hand and turned to face him.

"Home?" she asked.

He finally turned to look down on her.

"Home." he agreed.

After brief goodbyes - or see-you-soons more like, the Doctor didn't say goodbye - Ella and the Doctor left. Strolling hand in hand down the street towards the TARDIS, brilliant July sunshine bathing them in golden light.

**A/N: One more to go... PLEASE review! xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own Doctor Who.**

Chapter Fourteen

"Here?"

"No, there - left a bit, there."

"Ok?"

"No, hang on - "

The Doctor sighed, his arms were getting tired.

"Left a little bit."

He inched slightly to the left.

"Stop! Right a little. There - perfect."

He whipped out his sonic screwdriver before Ella could change her mind. They'd been at it for what felt like hours and this was where the picture was going to hang and that was the end of it. He attached it to the wall and stepped down from the chair he'd been balancing on, standing back to admire his handiwork.

The large poster sized picture in it's thick black frame was of Martha's wedding day. She stood in the middle, impossibly beautiful in her dress, with one of Tom's arms around her waist. To the left Donna was standing laughing at whatever Jack had just whispered in her ear, Jack for his part was smiling wickedly. To the right Ella was standing with the Doctor, she smiling softly, teeth just showing, he looking inscrutable but just about smiling with one corner of his mouth, her hand was holding onto his where it rested around her waist.

"Perfect." Ella said again, remembering the day. The Doctor nodded, that same inscrutable look back on his face. She glanced away from the picture and to him for a moment, before giving the picture another look. "Right, cup of tea?"

He nodded again and turned from the picture, taking her hand as they walked towards the kitchen.

He still wasn't sure about having a picture that showed four of his companions, past and present, up on the wall. It seemed - he wasn't sure, there were clearly domestic undertones to it but it wasn't that. It was the constant reminder of the people he loved, who had spent time with him and at the moment that was fine, he still saw a lot of them, knew they were happy and full of life. But he dreaded the day when even the sight of the door behind which the picture lived would be enough to bring tears to his eyes. He didn't ever want to reach the dreaded moment of maybe having to take the picture down because it hurt too much to look at the smiling happy people who were all gone.

He took a deep shuddering breath and watched Ella fill and flick on the kettle. To think like that would get him no where. He needed to live in the present a little more, well not exactly, he _was_ a time traveller. Perhaps he should resolve to live in Ella's present, she was alive enough for both of them.

**A/N: THE END! I really hope you enjoyed this story - please review to let me know what you think.**

**I'm in the middle of writing another story featuring the Doctor and Ella - so look out for that.**

**Thanks ever so for reading xxxx**


End file.
